Trapped
by Palak96
Summary: a duo os.. happy birthday nandita and my akshay kumar 3 a stupid idea i got.. and wrote it down... sorry for the mistakes..
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hi everyone.. a very happy birthday to nandita and my akki.. hehe akshay kumar.. 2 chapters os.. totally illogical.. on the spot I got the idea..**

Duo were returning from delhi after 3 days of continuous work..

"boss.. aaj mai bahut thak gaya hun…"

Abhijeet "maine kaha tha ki train se chaltey hai par nahi sahib ko toh drive karna hai.. mai drive karu toh jidh karta hai.."

"Daya smiled.. "boss.. tum jante ho na I love driving.. chalo highway khali hai.. todha speed bada they hai…"

Abhijeet looked at him.. "dekh 100 ki speed pe aachi khasi gadi chal rahi hai… issey upar jaane ki koi jarurat nahi hai.."

Daya smiled naughtily.. abhijeet "I don't like your that look.."

Daya changed the gear and pressed the accelerator..

Abhijeet shocked.. "daya.. yaar slow.."

Daya "boss.. dar rahe ho!"

Abhijeet "nahi aagey kahi traffic aa gaya toh car ko control karna muskil ho jaayega…"

Daya nodded.. "boss.. saalo ka experience hai kuch nahi hoga.."

They were enjoying the long drive… suddenly the weather started to change..

"daya yaar bharish aane wali hai speed kum karo todha.."

Daya "aacha tek hai karta hun.."

He reduces the speed.. it started to rain really heavy..

"boss.. kafi tej bharish aaa gayi.."

"haan.. ek kaam karo aise mausam mei drive karna aacha nahi hai.. aas pass kisi hotel mei rukh jaatey hai.."

Daya nodes.. "hmm tek hai.."

Suddenly the car stops.. daya starts it but it does not starts..

"boss.. car bhi kharab ho gayi.."

Abhijeet "haan aur chalao 180 ki speed pe.."

Daya gave anger look to him.. "arey ismei meri kya galti.. mujhe kya pata tha car kharab ho jayegi abhie toh servicing karwayi thi.."

Abhijeet: haan aab fhas gaye na.. mausam bhi itna kharab hai.. aas pass koi rukhne ki jagah nahi dikh rahi..

"aab kya karengey" daya questioned him..

"aab kya? Jab tak mausam tek nahi hota.. gadi mei baithe raho.."

They sat inside the car.. the rain heavy drops were making noise.. the lighting also happened…

"kya socha tha.. kaha jaldi pachuch jayengey.. kaha fhas gaye.." daya utters.

"hmm mausam aur kismet kab palat jaaye kuch pata nahi.."

"yeh baat toh hai.. abhijeet.."

Abhijeet sees through side mirror a man passing by.. he opens the window..

"excuse me.."

The man.. "jee.."

"yaha aas pass koi tehrne ki jagah milegi.."

Tha man looks at them.. "haan yaha se 500 meter ki duri par ek chota sa guest house hai.. mai waha ka care taker hun.."

Abhijeet nodes.. "thank you so much.."

Daya… "boss.. itni bharish ho rahi hai.. paidal jayengey.. toh pure bheeg jayengey.. chata bhi nahi hai.."

Abhijeet answers.. "pair toh hai na… daur toh saktey hai.. 500 meter kaunsa 500 kilometer.. hai.. subah gadi dekhlengey.."

Daya nodes.. "tek hai.."

They get down… daya locks the car… taking a bag.. and both run towards the guest house..

They enter inside the guest house..

Same man.. "aayie saab mujhe laga tha aap log ayengey isliye darwaja khula rakha tha.."

Daya.. "boss.. mai toh pura bheeg gaya.."

Abhijeet irritated.. "haan mai bhi.. jaldi se room le"

Man.. "saab aayie iss taraf.."

They follow him and enter inside the room.. they get changed themselves..

"chalo tehrne ke liye jagah toh mili.."

Abhijeet "haan bhala ho caretaker mil gaya.."

Daya looked for water.. "yeh dekho pani ka jug hai par pani nahi hai"

Abhijeet signed.. "mai leke aata hun.."

"arey nahi tum baitho mai lata hun.."

Abhijeet stops him.. "nahi daya.. tum drive kar rahe they kafi time se.. mai lata hun.."

Daya smiles.. "tek hai.."

Abhijeet leaves the room.. while daya lays there.. closing his eyes…

After sometime daya opens his eyes.. "yeh abhijeet abhie tak aaya kyu nahi?"

He gets up and moves out of room.. he comes to water dispenser area.. but does not find abhijeet there.. he looks at the hall too.. and ask the care taker..

"aapne mere dost ko dekha kahi?"

Care taker "nahi saab aap dono toh saath hi andar gaye they na.."

Daya nodded.. "haan par wo pani lene aaya tha.."

Care taker "saab aap mujhe bula letey.. yahi kahi hongey aur waise bhi yeh guest house chota sa hi hai.. mai aapki madad karta hun dhundney mei.."

Whereas they look for abhijeet everywhere..

Daya became tensed.. "iss mei kitne room hai?"

Care taker answers "saab 10 kamre hai.."

Daya inquires further.. "aur abhie iss waqt kaun kaun hai"

Care taker "saab abhie 6 log tehre hue hai yaha.. ek toh married couple hai.. aur 4 dost hai…"

Daya "sabko bahar bulao.."

Care taker.. "par saab.."

Daya answers.. "maine kaha na.. aur kuch keh toh kehna CID aayi hai.."

Care taker shocked to hear both were cid officer..

6 of them come from there room..

The married couple… "sir aap humpe shaq kar rahe hai? Hum toh khud yaha fhase hue hai.."

Daya answers.. "aadat se majbur hai.. kya kar saktey hai.. abhijeet aise toh hawa mei gayab nahi ho jayega.."

"aap sab.. yahi rukiye.. mai sabke kamre ki talashi lunga.."

Daya searched every room.. but was unable to find his buddy..

"kaha chala gaya yeh.."

Then he hears a scream..

 **A/n: hope u liked it.. even if it is not good.. just review.. next update will be soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: thank you so much.. mujhe nahi pata tha yeh idea aap logo ko pasand aayega..**

The indian girl-thank you so much..

Vaiba- thanks dear.. take care..

Guest, saakshi, kanchan, shalu, candy126, abhijeet lover, D, loveabhi, priya, guest, DA95, NEHAL, mistic morning, abhidaya fan, duo's fan, guest- thanks a lot.. everyone..

Nandita- haha teri hi treat hai akki toh hai nahi parne wala..

Daya's mahi- thanks mousiee.. love you..

Khushi- thank you so much.. well.. dekhti hun kab likh paau..

Lily263- haha heart attack.. hehe.. suspense bas pasand hai…

Innovative143CID- thanks dear.. no its different.. you will know here..

Kavinsanjana- thank you so much..

Golden sparrow- thank you so much..

Rukmani- thank you di..

Shzk lucky- hehe thanks di..

Gd- thank you bhaiya

* * *

Daya and others ran towards the place from where the scream was heard...

The caretaker saw a person lying on floor...

"Saab yaha koi gira padha hai"

Daya tensed and turned the person.. he Had a sign of relief as it was not abhijeet..

He checked his nerves.. He was dead

"Yeh toh marr chuka hai! Tumne toh kaha tha itne hi log hai?"

He questioned caretaker

Caretaker answers "haan saab itne hi they aap register check kar saktey hai.. Yeh kab aaya pata nahi"

"Ek toh mausam kharab hai network bhi nahi aayega phone ka.. Team ko khabar kaise karu"

Rahul spoke "mohit kaha hai"

Reena "abhie toh yahi tha"

Daya spoke "maine kaha tha na koi bhi kahi nahi jaayega"

Rena "sir wo abhie yahi tha par pata nahi kaha gayab ho gaya"

Daya to caretaker "main door lock kardo koi bahar na jaa sakey.."

While daya started searching for abhijeet and mohit...

But went in vain...

reena tensed and rahul asked her

"Kya hua?"

Reena "bahut darr lagh raha hai mohit bhi gayab ho gaya maine kaha tha na yaha nahi aatey"

Dev "reena relax kuch nahi hai.. Mil jaayega"

.

.

Daya was feeling himself guilty for abhi's disappearance

"Sab meri galti hai.. Ussey bejhna hi nahi chahiye tha.. Kya jarurat thi daya gadi ko aero plane ki tarah bhagane ki"

Something stuck in daya's feet he picked it up..

"Abhijeet ka mobile matlab yahi kahi hona chahiya abhijeet"

He checked the all the rooms but nothing was found..

Dev come running.. "sir.. sir.."

Daya turned and asked him.. "kya hua?"

"sir.. wo meri dost reena wo kahi mil nahi rahi hai.."

Daya shocked.. "kya? Wo toh tum logo ke saath thi na.."

Dev nodes.. "haan sir mai uske liye pani lene gaya tha aur jab kamre mei wapas lauta toh wo vaha nahi thi.."

Daya signs… "yeh ho kya raha hai iss guest house mei.. ek ek karke sab gayab ho rahe hai.."

Daya sees the main door open..

"yeh darwaja kisne khola? Maine mana kiya tha na.."

He ran out.. and saw a man running.. he ran behind him.. and finally caught him..

It was Rahul one of the four friends..

"tum.. bhaag kyu rahe ho? Haan?"

Rahul tensed.. "sir.. wo.. mai…"

Daya slapped him.. "bol.."

Rahul "sir.. wo inn sabko mai yaha jaan bujhke fhasaya hai.. mujhe laga ki yeh sab gayab ho rahe hai kahi main a fhas jaau isliye mai yaha se bhaag raha tha.."

Daya questioned him.. "kisne bola tha tujhe yeh karne ke liye?"

Rahul answered.. "sir mujhe ek private number se call aaya tha.. aur kaha ki dev, reena aur mohit ko yaha leke aane ko aur iske liye usne mujhe paose bhi diye they.."

Daya "toh paiso ke liye aapne doston ki jaan ko katre mei daal di.."

Rahul folded hands.. in front of him.. "mujhe nahi pata tha sir ki wo yaha unhe gayab kar dega"

Daya "chal jab tak sab mil nahi jaatey koi yaha se bhaag nahi sakta.." he takes him inside.. but finds something..

"udhar kya hai wo.."

Rahul and daya go towards the direction..

"sir yeh mohit hai sir.."

Daya turned him around.. and he was dead..

"yeh toh marr chuka hai.."

Rahul.. "mohit.."

Daya "aab rone se kya faida…"

Daya taught.. "kahi yeh koi trap toh nahi hai.. abhijeet ki jaan ko khatra hai.."

They enter inside.. and inform others about mohit death..

Dev "sir reena ki jaan ko bhi khatra ho sakta hai.."

Dev pulled his collars.. "kaminey agar reena ko kuch hua na toh tujhe yahi marr dunga.."

Daya freed Rahul..

"issey kuch karne se koi milega nahi.. iss guest house ka ek ek kauna chaan maaro.. ek ek jagah koi darwaja ya kuch toh milega… aur Rahul agar tum baaki ko aur khudki jindagi bachana chahtey ho toh madad karo samjhe.."

Rahul nodes..

They search.. everywhere.. daya lifts up the carpet with was in a room.. and finds a trap door.. others come there too..

"sir.. yeh room toh…" Rahul spoke..

Daya looked at him.. and smiled.. "toh katil ka pata chal gaya.."

It was hard for Rahul and dev to believe..

They get inside..

As they move ahead.. someone from behind drags Rahul by closing his mouth.. dev turns back after a while.. and finds.. Rahul missing..

"sir.. Rahul.."

Daya turns behind.. "Rahul.. oh no.. kahi wo bhi.. na.."

They search for him.. and hear his scream.. dev and daya search in different directions.. with some weapon in their hand to protect themselves.. finally they were able to find him..

Daya "mahesh.. Rahul ko chod doh.."

While holding him in a gun point.. mahesh answered.. "inspector.. wapas chale jaao agar aapni jaan pyaari hai toh.. warna inke saath saath tum bhi marogey.."

Dev gets chance he moves behind reena and Rahul.. dev throws the wooden stick towards mahesh's hand.. the grip becomes loose and Rahul moves from there..

"sir yeh pagal ho gaya hai isine mohit ko maara hai aur aab mujhe bhi marna chahtahai…"

Daya "Mahesh yaha ka caretaker.. tum ho iss sabke peeche.."

Mahesh nodes.. "haan sir.. yeh sab maine kiya hai.. inn sabko maine yaha bulaya hai marne ke liye.."

Daya slaps him.. "kis liye?"

Mahesh.. "sir yeh charo partners hai.. aur iss gher ko hatiyana chahtey they.. aur mai aapne iss guest house ko kabhie nahi tootne dunga.. meri jindagi hai yeh…"

Daya looked at him.. "yeh sahi keh raha hai.."

Dev.. "haan sir.."

Mahesh.. "isliye main inhe marna chahta tha.. aur phir yaha khoon ki khabar sunke koi issey nahi kareedta aur hatiyata.."

Daya "agar aisa hi tha toh tumhe kanoon ki madad leni chahiye thi mohit aur reena ko marr diya tumne.. wo aadmi kaun tha? Jiski laash mili thi"

Mahesh answers.. "sir wo mera hi aadmi tha lekin ussey maine nahi mara.."

Daya thinks.. and ask… him.. "abhijeet kaha hai?"

Mahesh says.. "sir waha uss taraf.." pointing towards his left..

"issey pakar ke rakhna.." dev and Rahul hold him..

Daya ran towards the place.. he was stunned to see abhijeet.. injured.. and his hands tired back.. daya bends down.. and opens the ropes.. and tries to get him conscious..

"abhi.. abhi…"

Abhijeet opens his eyes.. and his vision gets cleared.. "daya.."

"tum tek toh ho.."

Abhijeet nodes.. "haan mai tek hun.."

"chalo.. utho.."

Daya helps him get up.. and all come out of trap door..

Mahesh confesses.. "sir abhijeet sir jab pani lene aaye toh unhone meri aur mere saathi ka sara plan sun liya tha.. mera irada unhe marne ka nahi tha.. bas unhe gayab rakhna tha tabtak jabtak mera maksad na pura ho jaaye.."

Abhijeet continues.. "haan iske aadmi ke saath meri ladai hui.. mujhpe goli chalne wala tha wo par ussi ko lagh gayi…"

Mahesh… "uske baad maine inke saar pe mara aur trap door mei andar bandh kar diya jaha se kisi awaaas na andar aa sakti hai na bahar aa sakti hai.."

"aab kal tumhe sab sabooton ke saath Mumbai leke jayengey.."

In room where duo were..

Daya cleaned abhijeet's wound..

"daya.. yaar tek hai.."

Daya gave anger look.. abhijeet quiet.. daya kept the first aid box a side.. and started his session..

"waise mai kahi mara nahi tha joh tum akele chal padhey larne inn logo se.."

Abhijeet tried to speak.. but daya continued.. "abhie meri baat puri nahi hui.. 30 second lagtey hai bahar se room mei aane ke liye… itne mei wo dono kisko marr nahi saktey they.."

Abhijeet with head down…

"aab sar neeche karne se kya hoga.. malum bhi hai kitna darr gaya tha mai uss aadmi ki laash dekhke.. tumhe kuch ho jaata toh.."

Abhijeet looked up.. "Arey yaar kuch nahi hua.. mujhe kya malum tha ki hum yaha aayengey aur yeh sab hoga.. aacha khasa Mumbai wapas jaa rahe they.. par yaha aake fhas gaye.."

Daya nodes.. "haan tumhari galti.."

Abhijeet "meri galti.. kaise.."

Daya answers.. "uss caretaker se baat kisne ki thi guest house mei aane ka idea kiska tha?" raised his eyebrows…

Abhijeet "toh kya raat bhar gadi mei betatey.. bharish mei.. mai bhavishya todhi padh sakta hun.. mujhe todhi malum tha yaha aake yeh sab ho jaayega.."

Daya "hmm par dekha jaaye toh aacha hi hua kam se kam 2 jaane toh bach gayi.."

Abhijeet nodes.. "haan.. daya.. soch agar hum nahi hotey toh yeh 4 dost ke saath saath wo couple bhi maare jaatey.."

Daya.. "haan abhijeet… dekho na jab hum delhi se nikley they toh socha tha ki Mumbai pahcuh jayengey kuch ganto mei aur gher mei aaram karengey.. par sab ulta hua.. mausam kharab gadi kharab.. aur yaha tumhara yeh sar bhi kharab ho gaya.."

Abhijeet laughed… and daya joined him..

"yeh trap humhare liye nahi tha par hum bhi yaha fhas gaye.." daya said..

"haan daya.. jaisa hum sochtey hai jaruri nahi waisa hi ho.."

The next early morning.. duo decides to continue for Mumbai..

"daya.. car chalke dekhna padega kya kharabi hai…"

Daya nodes.. "haan lekin tumhe akele nahi chodne wala mai.."

Dev comes and says.. "sir aap fikar maat kijiye mai hun yaha.."

"lekin.."

Abhijeet interrupts.. "arey daya.. yeh hai na.. tum jaao haan.."

Daya signs and goes..

He reaches to the car.. and tries to fix the problem.. suddenly two car comes and stops in front of duo car..

And 4 people come out..

"sir aap tek toh hai.."

Daya smiles.. "haan freddy.. mai bilkul tek hun lekin tum, sachin, purvi aur pankaj yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

Sachin answers.. "sir kal jab aap pahcuchey nahi toh acp sir kafi pareshan ho gaye.. isliye humne aapke phone aur gps se aapko track kiya aur yaha tak aa gaye.."

Daya "yeh toh aacha kiya.. kher kuch logo ko Mumbai pahuchana hai.."

Freddy asked.. "kaun sir?"

Daya "hmm.. puri story toh baad mei bataunga.. abhie story ke kuch characters ko le jaana hai.. aur ambulance ko phone karke 3 laasho ko forensic bejhwa doh.."

Pankaj nodes.. "jee sir.."

.

.

.

After some time all reach the guest house..

"toh sir ne inhe yaha bejh hi diya.." abhijeet spoke as soon as he saw the team..

"sir aapko yeh chot kaise lagi?" freddy asked in concern..

"kuch nahi freddy.. tek ho jaayegi.. filhal yaha se nikaltey hai mausam ka aur kuch logo ka koi bharosa nahi kab aapna rang dikha dey.."

Freddy, sachin, purvi and pankaj take others with them..

Daya and abhijeet come separately..

Daya while driving was looking for something.. outside..

"arey kya dundh raha hai?" abhijeet asked him..

"hospital.."'

Abijeet looked at him.. "kya? Kyu?"

"khudko admit karna hai waha.." irritated..

"taana kyu maar raha hai.." abhijeet asked.. him..

"taana kaha maar raha hun.. jab pata hai toh kyu faltu ka sawal puchtey ho.."

Abhijeet signs.. frustrated.. and whispers.. "hospital issey aacha mai freddy ke saath hi chala jaata.."

Daya smiles hearing this.. "freddy toh tumhe paka leke jaata.."

Abhijeet looked at him.. "tumse na baat karna bekar hai.."

"toh chup baitho.."

Finally daya managed to find a clinic… and gave proper treatment to abhijeet… after assuring from doctor all is fine.. they come out of clinic..

"maine pehle hi kaha tha ki kuch nahi hai.."

Daya looked at him.. "sure karne mei kuch bigarta toh nahi.. tumhara.."

"aacha.. aab chabi mujhe dey mai drive karunga.."

Daya shocked.. "jee nahi.. aap bilkul drive nahi karengey.."

Abhijeet stubborn.. "maine kaha na mai hi karunga.." snatching the keys from his hand.. and moving towards the car..

Daya in disbelief.. "abhijeet.."

"car mei baith.."

There was no point of arguing further.. he sat beside him and abhijeet started the car… and drove towards Mumbai..

"aaj mausam kitna badiya hai.."

Daya nodes.. "haan yeh toh hai.. bas aaj kal ki tarah toofan na aaye…"

Abhijeet smiles.. "nahi aayega.. ussey pehle hum gher pe hongey.."

Daya ask him.. "abhie 3 gantey ka rasta aur hai.. iss speed se chaltey rahe toh shyam tak bhi nahi pachungey.. isliye keh raha hun mujhe de doh gadi.."

Abhijeet "toh tujhe lagta hai mai bullet speed pe drive nahi kar sakta.."

Daya.. "nahi.. maine aisa toh nahi kaha.. abhijeet.. you are not going to do that.."

Abhijeet accelerates…

"abhijeet kya kar rahe ho dheere chalao.. tumhari tabiyet abhie tek nahi hai.." shouted..

Abhijeet shuts him.. "daya.. baithke enjoy kar.. I am fine…"

After an hour..

"le.. kar gaye hum mumbai mei enter.. issey kehtey hai aero plane ki speed pe driving.."

Daya looked at him.. "haan haan pata hai.. mujhe.. aab tum please wapas yaha aa jaao.."

Abhijeet "aacha tek hai.. aata hun.."

They exchanged seats… and continued back home….

"pahuchne wale hai aab toh gher.."

They were 100 meters away from the home… but the car stops in middle..

Daya again starts it but it does not start..

Abhijeet "da..ya.."

Daya looked at him with anger.. "car kharab ho gayi.. yeh bhi kharab ho gayi.."

Then both laugh out loud..

"dekh maine kaha tha kab kya ho jaaye.. kuch nahi pata.."

Daya nodes.. "haan lekin kisne kaha tha car ko itni fast bhagane ko kal acp sir ko kya kahengey…"

They get out of the car.. and walk towards home..

"hmm keh dengey driver mei koi kharabi nahi hai car mei hi kuch defect hai.."

Daya stopped and looked at him..

"aacha idea hai.."

And happily they enter inside the house…

 **We don't know at what point life will take a turn and problems will occur.. just be ready to handle the situations..**

 **A/n: so this is the next chapter of illogical and faltu timepass story.. haha.. jaisa bhi ho review kar dena…**


End file.
